It's Raining
by Mushyking08
Summary: Eren doesn't like working in the rain, especially when it is cold out. So, he goes to see if Levi will let him work inside. However, a comment by Eren lands him into some trouble...


Eren woke up to the sound of rain. It was another day of working outside and that meant getting wet. He didn't mind it, but it was a rather cold morning as Eren could feel his flesh bump up against the icy air.

"Perhaps I could get Levi to change the chores to inside" he thought.

Deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to convince Levi, but Eren was one to always hope for the best even though it usually lands him in trouble-and today was no exception.

Getting dressed, Eren threw on his faded green shirt, white pants that showed off his nice virgin ass, and his 3D maneuver gear. Eren knew he wouldn't need his maneuver gear to do chores, but he liked the feel of the straps and buckles tight against his smooth body. Making his way to the kitchen, Eren sat down with a bowl of oatmeal and went to town. Downing the hot breakfast, Eren went to go find Levi in his office before the chores got started.

KNOCK KNOCK- "Commader?" The shy voice squeaked.

"Jaeger, how did I know you'd come to bother me. What do you want?" Levi spoke with his usual apathetic tone.

"Well sir" Eren spoke up "I noticed it was raining today, and seeing as it is pretty cold out, I was hoping to do some indoor chores today. Surely there must be some stairs that need cleaned or dishes to be washed"

By the time Eren ended his sentence, his words were like a whisper because he was looking at a cold gaze from Levi. Giving a sigh, Levi looked down at his papers. After a minute of silence (which to Eren felt like an hour), Levi spoke up

"No." Levi calmly said

Wha-" Eren started "Surely you cannot be serious Commander. It is freezing cold and I am not going out there only to get sick"

"I said no brat" Levi said with a little bit more temperament. "And if you keep running that mouth, you're going to sleep outside."

Eren grunted but did not say anything. Eren knew Levi would actually make him sleep outside.

"Now apologize" Levi stated.

Eren's eyes widen with anger "Me apologize? For what? Asking you to be a decent human?" he thought to himself.

Eren could feel his blood become hotter and his pupils were dilating but Eren held his ground. He knew if he went Titan, or showed any of his anger that was near his Titan rage, Levi would chop him down without a second doubt.

"Fine" Eren bowed "Please accept my apology Commander"

After a minute of staying bowed down humiliatingly in front of Levi, a quiet chortle came from Levi.

"Very good. Now get out and take off your maneuver gear, it is raining" Levi said.

Eren turned and made his way to the door. As Eren was about to shut the door, he quietly whispered under his breath…

"Fucker"

A silent mood befell the room as Levi's ballpoint pen hit the floor. Eren was about to turn around but quicker than a gunshot, he was thrown so hard against a wall, he nearly blackout.

"Want to repeat that again shithead?" Levi snarled as Eren noticed Levi's usually cool demeanor was now hotter than the titan blood that ran through his veins.

Feeling the red hot rage coming off from Levi, Eren could hardly speak. It was not until Levi hurled him to the ground did Eren mutter something audible.

"I said, want to repeat that SHIT head?!" Levi, now pressing the heel of his leather boot against Erens temple, was slowely pressing on his skull, waiting for a crack.

Eren quickly punched away Levi's leg and rolled out from under Levi. Eren was trying to stand up and shield himself but Levi's quick legs knocked Eren straight on his ass and another kick send him on his side. The cold floor was a relief to the heated bruises and cuts on Eren face and Eren actually wished he was outside in the cold rain doing chores.

"Speak when I ask you a question brat. If I have to ask three times-"

"Wait!" Eren interjected "I'm sorry" he said so innocently.

Levi, glaring at Eren said "Sorry for what?", just wanting to hear Eren admit his mistake

Eren, covering his face, preparing for another blow said "For…for calling you a fucker" he whimpered.

"You think this makes me a fucker?" Levi said as his lips curled up "You haven't seen anything yet" Levi grabbed Eren's hair and pulled the boy onto all fours and shoved Eren's face into his crotch. "I'll show you how much of a fucker I can be you stupid brat" Levi said with a wicked sneer.

Eren tried to mutter a protest but was quickly suffocated by levi's semi-hard erection hidden beneath a layer of white cotton. "This will teach you how to talk to your commanding officer" Levi boisted as he drove Eren further into his pants. "Now lick" he commanded. Eren, still a little battered and brusied, and well knowing of the power Levi welded, opened his mouth and began licking Levi's erection through the pants.

After Eren had thoroughly slobbered all over Levi's pants, Levi picked up Eren and threw him against his desk. Levi then started undoing Eren's maneuver gear as Eren watched as one by one his buckles hit the floor with a metallic clink.

"Oh god, this is not how I imagined my first time" Eren thought to himself as Levi began kissing Eren's neck "But Saint Maria does this feel so right" Eren concluded.

Levi then grabbed Eren tight and kissed him. Eren felt a rush of pure hot fantasy overtake him as Levi's tongue soon found its way into Eren's mouth. Eren could feel as Levi was forcing his tongue into the back of Eren's throat as far as he could whilst also sucking on Eren's tongue. Suddenly, Levi bite teasily onto Eren's bottom lip which made Eren jump

"Ouch" Eren thought. "But, why did that feel good too?"

Eren soon realized he liked the feeling of pain and it made his dick jump in his pants.

Levi's hands found their way wrapped around the boy, feeling Eren's delicate body against his more muscle-developed frame. Eren, consumed by new found pleasure, started bucking against Levi's arm. Levi, now noticed just how hard Eren was, decided it was time to teach Eren his lesson. Levi quickly tore off Eren's clothes and tuned and bent Eren around so Eren's nice virgin ass was hanging in the air. "You still need a proper punishment for your remark" Levi growled as he undid his belt and dropped his pants to the floor. Holding the leather belt in one hand, Levi got a tight grip and made a loop and then drew his arm back. CRACK! went the belt as it whipped across Eren's white ass.

"Ahh!" Eren shouted as the sting made his blue eyes fill with tears.

"You know the proper punishment for subordination" Levi said cruelly as he watched a big red welt line appear on Eren's ass.

Levi drew his arm back again and whipped Eren across the ass again, not holding anything back. CRACK! went the belt a second time as Eren muffled his cry. Not pausing for a second, Levi drew his arm back and quickly whipped Eren several times back and forth as Eren continued to scream from the pain. However, Eren was also screaming out of pleasure for each time the belt whipped his ass, Eren's aching cock jumped and pumped out pre-cum.

Levi brought his arm down and dropped the belt to the floor. "Time for part two of your punishment" he said turning Eren around and down to his knees. "Suck" Levi said aveting his gaze to his rock-hard member that was a mere inch from Eren's face.

"But Commander, I don't know how-" began Eren

"Now!" Levi barked

Eren, opening his mouth as wide as he could, began sucking on Levi's cock. At first, eren could only get a little past the tip in his mouth without gagging or grazing Levi's cock with his teeth. But as Levi grew more stearn and was forcing his cock deeper inside Eren's mouth, Eren soon got the hang out it and was sucking Levi's member with passion and lust.

"Mhmm Levi's cock tastes so good" Eren thought as he continued to suck Levi, trying to take all of Levi into his mouth.

Levi, noticing what Eren was trying to do, happily obliged to help the kid and grabbed and back of Eren's head and forced his entire cock into Eren's mouth. Eren began gagging but Levi held Eren there and soon the gagging stopped as Levi drew back allowing Eren to breath. However, Eren quickly recovered and was back sucking off Levi, this time, being able to take Levi's member all the way to the balls where Eren was massaging them with a free hand. Eren, in a move to impress his commander, began sucking on Levi's balls. For the first time, Levi had to stifle a wince as his sensitive balls were being delicately sucked upon by a boy who wanted nothing more than to please his commander.

Levi, coming close to cumming, was not about to let Eren leave without a full proper punishment. So, Levi dragged Eren up and bent him over the desk like before. Levi then shoved two fingers into Eren's mouth.

"Suck" Levi commanded 'And make sure you really get them wet, it will make it easier on you"

Levi wanted to punish Eren, but he wasn not completely heartless; he actually did care for the boy. Eren began licking them, getting them nice and wet. When Levi felt Eren got his fingers well lubricated, Levi shoved one finger into Eren's virgin asshole and began moving back and forth, trying to make room for what was to come. Eren, surprised by this new feeling, cried out a little when Levi stuck his finger inside of him and cried a little bit loauder when Levi proceeded to stick the second finger into Eren's ass

"Fuck! It hurts so bad" Eren thought.

But Eren did not mind, he wanted more. The pleasure emanating from his ass was worth so much more than a little pain. Levi pulled out his two fingers and spat onto Eren's hole where Levi went back in but this time with three fingers. Really stretching Eren this time, Levi had to muffle Eren with his hand as Levi probed Eren good to make his tight hole looser.

"Are you ready for your real punishment brat?" Levi said wickedly

"Yes Commander" Eren said weakfully "I need to be punished. I need to be taught a lesson"

Withdrawing his fingers, Levi spat on his cock and quickly lubricated it. Levi then positioned himself and began.

Eren had tears in his eyes as he tried so hard to muffle his cry from the burning pain as Levi started slowly filling Eren's.

"Fuck, why does he have to be so big?" Eren asked himself as a Levi proceeded even further into the virgin's ass.

Moving back and forward slowely, Levi soon found his entire dick inside Eren and began bucking. Eren, first overcome with the pain coming from his ass, found himself feeling burts of pleasure as Levi picked up speed. Eren was enjoying it until Levi hit a spot which caused Eren to yell as a wave of pleasure reached him

"Be quiet brat. Or I'll make you" Levi contorted

Levi really did not want the whole castle to know Eren just discovered other purpose his prostate served and Levi especially did not want the castle to investigate his methods of punishment.

"Yes Commander" Eren stifled as he tried hard not to scream with delight from Levi repeatedly hitting Eren's spot. "Holy Hell" Eren thought "This feels so good"

"Just you wait" Levi thought as he reached around and began jerking Eren's tender cock causing Eren to gasp in surprise and joy. Gasping for air was all Eren could do before quickly cumming onto Levi's desk.

"Ahhh~" Eren's voice rang out as he reached his ultimate climax

"Quick" Levi thought" "Typical virgin"

Turning Eren around so he was facing his Commander, Levi began fucking Eren again as Eren had one leg on the desk and another on the floor.

"Oh Commander, you feel so good" Eren admitted

Levi formed a nice grin when Eren said that and it was not long until Levi came indide of Eren, filling him with cum.

Eren gasped as he felt the warm cum inside his loose ass and watch as some dripped from his ass onto the floor. Levi grabbed a towel from his desk and wiped off his dick and was kind enough to wipe Eren's ass too.

"Disgusting" Levi said as he threw the rag into the garbage and noticed the cum on his desk and the floor. "I expect you to spend the rest of the day cleaning my office of your mess"

"You mean I don't have to go outside in the rain?" Eren asked

Moving in closer and wrapping the boy tight in his arms Levi said "I figured I made you wet enough today" Levi said. "Oh and one more thing…

Call me a fucker again tomorrow"


End file.
